


Red! The Colour of Desire

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tomlinfring.tumblr.com/post/45426219650">tomlinfring prompted</a>: louis fucking harry in the bathroom and it’s all sweaty skin and hard thrusts, so when they press their damp foreheads together, their hair brushing against one another, the red spray paint from louis’ hair finds its way into harry’s curls. louis smiles because it’s just another way to symbolize that harry is his and nobody else’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red! The Colour of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was at the time when Louis had injured his knee, so I kept that in. The title is from Red and Black from Les Mis because it was stuck in my head when I started writing this and it fit, so.
> 
> This is fiction and I am not affiliated with One Direction or their associates.

> "Red," I write, "is the color of life. It's blood, passion, rage. It's menstrual flow and after birth. Beginnings and violent end. Red is the color of love. Beating hearts and hungry lips. Roses, Valentines, cherries. Red is the color of shame. Crimson cheeks and spilled blood. Broken hearts, opened veins. A burning desire to return to white."  
>  ― Mary Hogan, _Pretty Face_

The boys throw their last waves and smiles before stumbling offstage, their arms thrown around one another. As soon as Louis passes through the wings, he slumps against the nearest wall. He rests his head on his knees and lets out a deep breath.

Harry crouches down next to him immediately, ushering the other boys past. "I've got 'im." Harry cards his fingers through Louis's red-sprayed locks, some dye coming off on his fingers. "You alright?"

"Yeah, my knee just hurts. I'll be alright."

Harry kisses his forehead. "Come on. Let's get you to the bathroom, and I'll wash our your hair for you."

"We can wait 'til we get home, love."

Harry shakes his head. "Nah, you'll be more comfortable if we do it now."

"Oh, we're _doing it now_ , are we?" Louis winks. Harry just rolls his eyes and holds his hand out. Louis accepts the help as he rises from the floor.

Harry keeps hold on his hand and slings it around his neck, still holding Louis's hand and guiding them both to the bathroom. Harry leads them inside the room and locks the door behind them.

Louis raises and eyebrow, but Harry just shrugs. The large room is divided into two: the back half has stalls and urinals, but this section has sinks, several cosmetic mirrors, a few plush stools.

Harry pulls one of the stools over to the sink and gestures for Louis to sit down. The older boy complies and Harry tilts his chin up to kiss him gently. Louis tugs Harry closer by his hair, so the younger boy spreads his legs to hover over Louis's lap.

Louis makes an impatient noise into Harry's parted lips and tugs at his hips. He allows himself to be pulled down onto Louis's lap and smiles against his boyfriend's lips.

Harry lets Louis lead for a few moments before he pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then wha-" Harry kisses him quickly before sliding off his lap. He taps Louis's thighs so he'll spread his legs for him.

He slides his broad hands up his thighs and thumbs the button on Louis's jeans. "Can I...?"

"As if I'd actually say 'no' to you. Honestly, Harry."

Harry laughs into Louis's leg and pops the button with his fingers. He eases down the zipper. "Lift up, love." Louis obliges, lifting his hips off the seat, leaning more onto his good side.

"Shit, sorry, your knee, I wasn't even- I should've-"

"Harry, it's fine. I'm fine. Better than, really. _Please_ take my trousers off now."

Harry nods and Louis holds his hips up slightly higher. Harry slides down his pants along with his jeans and sucks in a breath.

"No matter how many times I see you like this, I'll never understand how I got this lucky."

Louis has a look like he wants to tease, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you, too." He leans down and presses a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry smiles up at him sweetly before it before it turns to a wicked smirk. He grabs Louis's cock roughly with his left hand and squeezes at Louis's hip with his right.

He drags his bottom lip up the underside of Louis's flushed dick and wraps his lips around the head. He sucks deeply, curling his tongue around the older boy. He sinks down, taking more of Louis in until he's brushing the back of his throat.

"Hold up a s-sec, Haz," Louis stutters. 

Harry furrows his brow. "What's wrong? Was that- Was I-"

"No, you were perfect, love. I was just thinking that maybe we could..." he trails off and waggles his eyebrows.

Harry huffs out a laugh. "Well, yeah, duh, but I don't have anything with me." He glances around the room and his eyes fall on a basket of an assortment of beauty products on the counter. He gets off his knees and walks over to it, grabbing a small container of Vaseline. "Good enough?"

Louis chuckles. "Yeah, that'll do. We'll just take a nice, long shower when we get home."

Harry nods in agreement. "Do you want to...or do you want me to-"

"You. Get down in front of me here, though; I wanna see you." The younger boy shucks his own jeans and lowers himself onto his hands and knees in front of his boyfriend. He grabs the jar of Vaseline from where he left it on the floor and slicks up his first two fingers.

Harry doesn't tease, his index finger already pushing gently against his hole. He meets little resistance, still slightly loose from this morning and his body completely relaxed around Louis.

He muffles a whimper as he presses his first finger in completely. "I want to hear you, love," Louis says from his seat where he's slowly palming himself.

"Pretty sure everyone else in this building doesn't, though." Harry half-laugh, half-chokes out a moan and he begins slipping his middle finger in beside the first.

Louis growls, "Fine, I guess you're right."

"I'll scream for you when we get back the hotel, deal?" He looks over his shoulder for Louis's response. 

The older boy nods. "Deal. Now finish getting yourself ready because I need to be inside you, like, ten minutes ago." Harry huffs a laugh and thrusts a third finger inside himself. He simultaneously presses back into his hand and bites his lip to keep his whimpering to a minimum.

"Fuck, I think I'm good. I need you, Lou." Harry rises from his hands and grabs the Vaseline again. He swipes some more onto his fingers and rubs it onto Louis while pulling him in with his other hand to kiss him deeply once more.

" _Fuck_ , God. Just c'mere, Haz." 

The younger boy gets up from the floor and straddles Louis's leg. "You ready for me, babe?"

"I'm always ready for you."

Harry seats himself easily, maintaining eye contact. He eases himself down until Louis is completely inside him. "Feel good, love?"

"Fuck, yes, of course, Harry. Can you move though? I might die otherwise."

Harry smiles as he leans forward to kiss Louis, pressing up slightly before slamming himself back down. Louis whines into his mouth, grabbing at Harry's hips and following their motion.

Harry sucks Louis's tongue into his mouth and feels him panting as Harry's thrusts grow more sporadic. Louis carefully presses his hips to meet Harry thrust for thrust.

"Don't push yourself, love. I got you," Harry breathes into his ear. Louis nods slightly, letting his hips relax. Harry braces himself on the counter behind Louis and rides him faster, pushing them to climax. He rests their foreheads together. "I really fucking love you."

Louis whines, signaling his impending orgasm. "I love you, too, Hazza, I- fuck." He comes and grabs Harry's cock with one of his hands, urging him to join him.

A few seconds later he does, coming all over Louis's shirt. "Shit. Sorry, Lou."

"'sfine." Louis reaches behind him for a few paper towels. Harry takes them and uses them to avoid making an even bigger mess on the floor as he pulls off Louis.

Harry wipes himself clean and throws away the used paper towel. He pulls up his pants and jeans. "Aw, Lou," Harry says gently. "Here, take my shirt."

"It's fine, really."

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt off. He places it on the counter and leans down to pull Louis's shirt off as well. "I love you, but shut up, you're wearing my shirt."

Louis laughs and pulls on Harry's discarded t-shirt. "What are you going to wear then?" Harry shrugs and turns Louis's come-stained shirt inside out and pulls it over his head. "That...is disgusting."

"Eh, I'll live. C'mon, let's just go," Harry says, reaching for Louis's hand. He takes it and stands up and suddenly starts giggling. "What. Is so funny?"

Louis twines their fingers together and cards his fingers softly through Harry's curls. "Well, you smell like sex and...some of my hair dye is now in your hair," he chuckles.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well," he says sheepishly, "now everybody can see that I'm all yours."

Louis pushes onto his tip-toes and kisses Harry's cheek. "And I'm all yours."


End file.
